Bad Day
by Missyeru
Summary: Ichigos day is perfect. Just heading out to work, but not to many good things happen when you work at cafe mew mew. You decide what happens! Ruin Ichigo's life? Or save her from this hell hole...
1. What the

Bad day  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any one from Tokyo Mew Mew!!!! However I DO own Ryu, Shuyin, and Genso!!! HAHA my friend and I created them bwhahaha  
  
hope you enjoy!!!! Second fic please be nice! ________________________________________________________________________  
  
What the???....  
  
"Ryou what in heaven's name are you doing?" Ichigo asked while staring at him sniffing something.  
  
"huh me... um I-I um hi Ichigo what are you doing here??" Ryou asked while looking at her dazed  
  
"uh hi-" she started "YES I AM!!!!" yelled Ryou while falling to lay on his back on his fluffy bed. "Soooooooo.... why are you here??????" Ryou said staring at the ceiling but asking Ichigo..  
  
"Well.... lets see... I do work here and you did tell me to come early because there was something very important." Ichigo stated still shocked that she witnessed Ryou getting high.....  
  
"hmmm this is very interesting, conceding I don't remember anything.... who are you again?" he said still staring at the ceiling as if something interesting was about to happen.  
  
As Ichigo started to leave she heard Ryou yelling something. "What" Ichigo said as she turned to go back in his room.  
  
"Well I was wondering- Ichigo give me a BJ!!!!!!!!!!" Ryou mumbled staring at Ichigo with Lustfulness in his eyes.  
  
"What the heck Ryou?!?!?!!!??? every day you treat me crappy and not you are high and think that should change??!!!! by the way I'm not even like that!! IM ONLY IN 7th GRADE!!!!!" Ichigo yelled as she left the room slamming the door.  
  
"Damn, what bit her flees?" Ryou said to himself still not sure why she blew up on him.  
  
Everyone downstairs could here Ichigo yelling and slam the door, so obviously every one was staring to see who caused all the racket . As a furious Red haired girl came downstairs everyone was staring in utter silence. "What?!" Ichigo yelled still mad at the question Ryou asked her. "Um.... are you okay" a man that was sitting with two other men asked. He had dark hair and brilliant green eyes. Even though he was sitting down you could tell he was on the taller side, and a VERY nice body.  
  
"Who are you?" Ichigo asked being stricken by the question.  
  
"Well, I am Ryu, this is Genso, and this is Shuyin" He replied with a smile that would have made any girls heart stop. The man know as 'Genso' was very well built, he was medium height and had hair on the longer side, a little bit passed his ears with red eyes, that surprisingly didn't look that scary. He looked like he could be a drummer in a famous rock band. The man know as Shuyin looked happy-go-lucky. He had black hair sort of long hair, not as long as Genso's but longer then Ryu's about the length of Ryou's hair. His hair was black with green, and blue with a little bit of red highlights. The blue Highlights really made his gorgeous blue eyes stand out. He looked sweet but if you got him mad he looked like he would kill... and his body was so-so but leaning to the good side.  
  
"H-Hi.... I got to be going to w-work now" Ichigo stuttered while walking away rather fast.  
  
"FLYING MONKEYS, ONE MONKEY, TWO MONKEY, THREE MONKEY, FOUR MON-- WHERE IS MY FOURTH MONKEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a rather sugar high pudding yelled while running around in the kitchen.  
  
!~*^*~! (AN. that means later that day)  
  
"Finally most of the day is over... but something keeps telling me I'm forgetting something.. maybe it is just Ryou....."  
  
As Ichigo was leaving to go home and relax in a nice hot bath, Masaya walked into the cafe.  
  
"ICHIGO!!!" he shouted looking around for her.  
  
"um I'm right here........" Ichigo said while taping his shoulder and sweat dropping.  
  
"Oh" he replied realizing she was here the whole time. "Ichigo I am so sick and tired of waiting for you, and you sticking me up!!!! I deserve so much better then you!!! and anyways I think you are cheating one me with that older blond guy!!" Masaya yelled pretty pissed while looking at Ichigo.  
  
'Oh yeah, that is what I forgot. I was suppose to meet Masaya on my lunch break today at the ice-cream paler.......I knew today was going to be a bad day!! First Ryou and not this!!! what else can happen???!!!...' Ichigo thought while mentally kicking herself.  
  
"Um-Um Masaya.....I'm really sorry, and no I'm not having an relationship with Ryou-" Ichigo said before was interrupted.  
  
"ICHIGO I STILL CAN'T FIND MY FOURTH MONKEY!!!! HELP ME NOW PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE OH PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A over hyper Pudding was yelling while cling on to Ichigo leg.  
  
"pudding please!" Ichigo said looking down at her interruption.  
  
"Masaya... does this mean we are breaking up.... and who are you dating now?" Ichigo said heart broken to boy that wouldn't even keep eye contact with her  
  
"yes we are breaking up, maybe we can still be friends but I'm dating-" Masaya said annoyed by pudding for interrupting again.  
  
"PLEASE I NEED MY MISSING MONKEY!!!!!!" Pudding started to cry "HE MIGHT BE HURT OR DEAD OR WORST OF ALL LONELY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Pudding started to burst into tears  
  
~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~  
  
Oh please R&R!!! Sorry about the cliffhanger....... please no flames...... hope you liked it!! Stay tune to find out what happens!!!  
  
-Missyeru 


	2. Wet

Bad Day  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, but I own my OC hehe  
  
Sorry about the mean Cliffy...  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2- Wet  
  
Masaya gave Pudding a death glair. "well Ichigo, I am dating Lettuce," He said in a tone that made you think he didn't care that Ichigo's heart just shattered.  
  
"Let-Lettuce? Your Dating Lettuce?!?!" Ichigo said while looking at him trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"OH LETTUCE HAS A BOYFRIEND, and a mean one... LETTUCE HAS A BOYFRIEND" Pudding yelled letting go of Ichigo's leg and started jumping around the almost empty Cafe.  
  
Mint Picked up Pudding and put her in a traveling cage meant for dogs.  
  
"Well Ichigo I have to go, Lettuce and I were invited to a party..." Masaya said while leaving Ichigo there hanging....  
  
Moments later Lettuce scurried along through the cafe so she would not be late to her house to get ready, and be done on time for when Masaya said he would come and pick her up.  
  
Ichigo ran upstairs with tears poring from her eyes to go into Ryou's bathroom the only place she thought she could get some privacy.  
  
"WOOOOOW.!!!.....!!!!!" Ichigo said as she walked into Ryou's bathroom. Her eyes met a Very toned and tanned body that belonged to Ryou.  
  
"Sooo Ichigo... I guess you thought about the question I asked you earlier.. and so do you want to give me a BJ now???" Ryou said obviously still high....  
  
"Ry-Ryou, SCREW YOU!!! IM NOT LIKE THAT GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL!!!!! OKAY!!!!!" Ichigo yelled while still crying, by now her face was all read and puffy.  
  
"Why are you crying sexy baby?" Ryou said with lust pleasures filling his gouges eyes.  
  
"Nothing.. that concerns you....... well ... not completely...." Ichigo blurted out staring at her feet embarrassed. "So... will you.... you know give me a B-" Ryou said in a swift movement to push Ichigo against the wall with his arms pinning her there.  
  
POOF!  
  
(Me-ow) ' Who does he think he is??, err just because I like him a bit does not mean I'm going to do anything sexual..... what a perv!' Ichigo thought as she was in her cat form leaving the room.  
  
"Awww look at the cute kitty-witty" a wasted Shuyin said to no one specifically.  
  
MEOW!!!!! Ichigo scream as she sprinted to the back room of the cafe looking for Keiichiro.  
  
"Meow, *cough* Meow * cough cough* meow" When Ichigo go to the back room were Keiichiro was usually always in, she saw a whole bunch of guys dressed in Harley clothes smoking... *Cough* to make matters even worse the smoke made everything blurry.  
  
'What's going on??' Ichigo tried to figure out and was looking for Keiichiro through the smoke.*cough* 'FOUND HIM!!!!!!!!!' Ichigo ran as fast as her little legs would take her to Keiichiro and started rubbing against his leg meowing.  
  
"Yo' What up my bitch Ichigo?" He said looking down at her. "Meow"  
  
"Cane we yo' ya know do this shit later" Keiichiro said while putting his cigarette in his mouth and breathing in all the poison.  
  
"MEOW!!!!" 'What the hell is the matter with him? and why the heck is he talking like that???' Ichigo kept on bugging him.  
  
"Damnit Ichigo can't you see im chilling width da hommies" he picked Ichigo up and threw her outside. Unfortunately she landed in a metal trash can. ' man I feel like a small butterfly....' Ichigo thought as she sighed..  
  
"Well not that im stuck in this rather large silvery bin I guess, WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS!!! IM FIRKIN IN A DAMN TRASHCAN!!!!!" Ichigo said in cat language while desperately trying to get out of the trashcan.  
  
GURRRRRRRRRR EEEKKKKKK  
  
'Ut-oh, today's Wednesday...... shit.... today's trash day... IM SO GOING TO DIE!!!!!' Ichigo thought trying to get out of the trash bin even harder now.  
  
'crap they got me FOR HEAVENS SAKE THE FIRKIN SKY IS MOVING!! today really sucks ass....' Ichigo thought trying to avoid her death.  
  
(AN I could stop here but I like you guys!!!)  
  
"MEOW MEOW!!!!!!!" RAWM (AN its the sound cats make when you get them mad, at least my cat did.... maybe my cat was messed up?......)  
  
"Hey Keniash I think there was a cat in that trash can.. I heard meowing..." a confused Genso said.  
  
"Well then climb in the truck and get it out you dumb ass." Keniash yelled back at Genso from the drivers set ( you know how there are two people in garbage trucks ya Genso is the guy that picks up the trash and Keniash got it???)  
  
"HEY LOOKIE HERE there's that cat that I saw at to Mew Mew Cafe!" Genso said after he got to the top of the truck, happily maybe to happy for his own good he was rescuing the cat.  
  
"MEOW" Ichigo squeaked in delight ' Maybe today is not AS bad as it could have been' Ichigo was thinking looking up at her present savior.  
  
'Now who will I get to kiss me and make me back to normal?..' Ichigo kept on thinking...  
  
"Well here you go kitty" Genso said as he placed Ichigo on the floor. "I think I'll call you Sugar. because you remind me of Sugar for some reason...." Genso said as he turned around to grab on to the garbage truck and be on his way.  
  
As soon as Ichigo thought her day was going to look up a car came speeding by, and in the process hitting a puddle and soaking Ichigo in cold dirty water.  
  
' Damn, isn't this just great...' Ichigo thought as she decided to take a stroll in the park.  
  
Before she got to the park some drunks thought it would be funny to let there hound dog go an chase Ichigo for a good laugh.....  
  
__~_________________________________________________________________~__  
  
Hope you liked it RR Hehe and if you have any ideas feel free to say them in a review.... well im proud of it so yeah!!!! -Missyeru 


	3. Down the Well

Bad day!  
  
Hey waz up?? hehe I'm in a good mood today.....................well me being my bright self was listing to country yesterday. well there is 2 country stations were I live the BULL and WIL well WIL was having the contest and I called and I was caller # 12 so they asked me the question which was what was the 12 singers and song one the dozen in demand count down starting at 1. So I did that and like then I got it and they are like who is this and where are you from. so I say that and they are like well we love that town (its personal info heh) and I'm like the town loves you to! and then they were like so who hooked you up and I'm like "The bull baby!!" and there like "what" and I'm thinking 'oh shit' and then I look at my Radio and am like "Just kidding.. haha I mean this is WIL oh yea" then I think they hung up on me....-_- so I called back and said I'm sorry and explained I'm a blonde and I switch the stations when ever there it chemicals..  
  
TO THE STORY! DON'T OWN NO Own one except my characters and this very shiny quarter I found..  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Chapter 3- Down the well.  
  
MEOW!!!!!!!!!! was all I could say as I ran away from this Hound dog.. ( AN I couldn't spell the dog I wanted it to be so go along with it.)  
  
IT was HUG!!!!!! ROOF ROOF  
  
He had big legs and he started to chase me everywhere.. and those damn drunks thought it was absolutely hilarious.. I didn't think so...  
  
So I did what I thought was my only Choice......... I chased the Trash truck............. My savior would save me!!  
  
When Ichigo got to Genso she jumped up and landed on his head.......  
  
"AH IM BLIND!! I CAN'T SEE A THING!!!!!" Genso yelled running around in circles... ( AN haha a grown up man doing this hehe.. I'm getting images...of my older cousin doing this... haha its great.)  
  
"Shut the hell up you dumbass!!!" Keniash yelled from the driver seat. "If you take the Damn cat off your Fuck'en head and you fucken open you eyes you will be able to see you dumbass!!!" Keniash yelled again only this time he turned around to yell it...  
  
"Oh" was all Genso said as he took the cat off his head and opened his eyes.... "HEY KENIASH lookie here, Sugar came back to visit me!!!!......Can I keep-" Genso started then he checked if it was a girl or boy "Can I keep her??? PLEASE!!!" Genso said as he stared at Keniash with puppy eyes.  
  
"What the shit??? I'm not you damn mother!" Keniash said while he sweat dropped.  
  
"Awe look here's a cute little hound dog too!!! maybe sugar and..... him" He started then continued with "I'll name you Dung because you remind me of poop for some reason." Genso said as he looked at the hound dog. "Well since Dung is a boy and Sugar is a girl they should get married for a few days then get divorced!!" Genso said while he was thinking about Britney Spears and the Jason Incident... heh heh.  
  
"MEOW!!! what the hell is this psycho path thinking!!???? I'm Most certainly NOT going to marry some DOG from hell!!! Screw the idea of my savior saving me again.. He's a nut" Ichigo said in Cat language, so basically it was like she was talking to a door.  
  
So I jumped off this crazy guys head! and started running again!!  
  
I decide I NEEDED to find someone to make me back to my normal form!!!  
  
"WHERE ARE YOU!!!!" I screamed in cat language "Damn.. Ryou"  
  
I stopped by a near by music store to listen to the music and it was my FAVORITE SONG!!!!! "My band" from D12  
  
"These chicks don't even know the name of my band, but their all on me like they wanna hold hand, cause once I blow they know that I'll be the man, all because I'm the lead singer in my band." By then I was dancing to the music and making motions like I was rapping.......People were staring... It was fun heh heh....  
  
When that song was over I head my Second favorite song! "I BRUSH AGAINST THE FRECKLES AND I HATE SO LIFE GOES ON AND I HEED A LITTLE SIGHT FROM YOU!!! ( Freckles from RuroKen) So by now I couldn't help my self so I was doing the worm, and the shimmy and something in 7 hells possessed me to dirty dance... (think about a cat doing this HAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Well all the attention.. got the pound on my butt....... well since I'm a cat and all the pound WAS NOT the thing I wanted to see....... SO I ran and ran...then I fell into a well......  
  
Yea a well... Like the one from "the ring" but... I was brought to the Feudal times...  
  
"Damn this sucks. big monkey balls" I said but no one could hear me because I'm a FIRKIN cat!  
  
By the time I climbed out of the well I saw two people fighting.. They both had long silver hair and gold eyes... Then there was 2 party's one consisted of a 2 black haired girls, a black haired monk looking guy, a midget fox thing and a cat, looking pokemon thing.. Then the other party had a little girl playing with flowers and a frog-dude. Well when the fighting people saw me they stopped and looked at me then they looked at each other....  
  
"GET IT!!!!!" they both said!!! I just stared wide eyed in shock and then I heard some one yell "WHERE HAVING CAT TONIGHT!"  
  
I just jumped back in the well and ended up back where I came from... but the pound was still looking for me.... -_-'  
  
I was in for it!!  
  
So I ran again ... THIS WAS GETTING OLD!! *Meow*  
  
I guess I could always try Keiichiro again.... Maybe he could um... kiss me... So I kept on running until I got to my Cafe....  
  
So far I have lost the pound.....  
  
"GOT YOU!!!!!" Wisssssshhhh.... snap...... meow...  
  
I was caught......... In a net.... I fell like a fish.. poor fish.... WAIT NO POOR ME!! AHHH!!!" Ichigo screamed in Cat language  
  
"Awe... poor kitty... hopefully someone will claim you before 30 days or else we will have to put you to sleep..." Shuyin the man from the Cafe earlier had said... he caught me  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Hope you like it!!!  
  
Um this was a one shot originally too but um.... I thought of more things that could happen And if you want ANYTHING in the story put it in a review and I'll get it in there.. I don't care HOW farfetched it is..... you would be surprised on what I have planed for later chapters!!! but what I want and what happens is almost ALWAYS different.....-_- lol So um..... yea RnR!!!  
  
-Missyeru 


	4. Link

Bad day READ THE SONG IT HAS MY DISCLAIMER IN IT HAHAHA I love Eminem!!!!!  
  
Without me by Eminem re-written to be my disclaimer Guess who's back *back back back * Back again *gain gain gain* I am back *back back back* now take a swim *swim swim swim* -_- my story's back my story's back my story's back. my story's back. HEY I created a fanfic, but no one wants to read mine no more. They want better, my stories r chop liver. Well if you want better, this is what I give ya A little bit of me mixed with some hard sugar Some excitement to make my plot better Then a pen pal writing you some nice letter This is really hard to start rhyming with because I'm here trying to make up my own frickn myth Ichigo and some more are not my own but the cops are yelling at me in a really mean tone They say I don't write a real disclaimer But I do they don't believe me, this is the same old samer Well the anime people won't let me be bite me de- so let them read they tried to shut me down on ff net but it feels so boring without me So, come on and read this clip. and put a chip in some dip screw that I'm gonna update, so my stuff is all up-to-date And get ready, cause this stories about to get silly I just though of and idea, READ THE STORY!  
  
Chorus: Now this sounds like a story for me So everybody, just read n ignore me Cause I want some more story reviews Cause it feels lonely, without me I said-this sounds like a story for me So everybody, just read n ignore me Cause we need a little, funny-ness Cause I feel so Lonely, without ya'll.  
  
My Band re-written to be My man These peeps don't even know the name of my man... But they're all on him like they wanna be fans... Cuz once Ryu blows they know that he'll be the man... All because he's not the main peep in this fic...  
  
RR HOPE YOU LIKED THAT HAHA I SURE DID!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Bad day  
  
'Damn.... this sucks...... WAIT WHY THE HELL AM I SO CALM???????? IM CAUGHT AND AT THE POUND I DON'T EVEN GET A PHONE CALL!!!!' Ichigo yelled as the man took her to the brown truck.  
  
Vroom vroom vroooooom!! The truck drove to the pound  
  
"Hey guys I caught another cat....." the tall man in overalls said to his pound friends.  
  
"I hate cats, there all like ME_OW and they think there all that walking around pissing in you house then coming up to all MEOWING for you to pet them." Said unnamed character A (male) a very shady looking man to Shuyin. No one knows what he looks like because he is always in the shadows -_-'  
  
"Hey unnamed character A, I bet you 1,000,000 yen to go fuck the cat I caught in the ass.  
  
"oh yea because we all know I, wanna fuck a cat in the ass, I wanna fuck a cat in the ass, I wanna fuck a cat." unnamed character A said with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - TO ICHIGO in a person size prison cell - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ichigo was in a prison cell made for a person. it wasn't one of those new prison cells its one of the ones used way back in the day.. like in the Zorro times. It had bared doors, with the bared window and the wooden bench held up by chains.  
  
"pisssssss.." a elf boy said to Ichigo through the window.  
  
"Meow?" Ichigo said staring at the man. now getting a full view of him.. He had ELF EARS!!!! and he was wearing a green.....tunic???? in the 20th century... this guy was a bead.  
  
"here kitty kitty kitty......" he said as he held out a dead fish  
  
'um this guy is strange' Ichigo thought as she jumped onto the bench under the window.  
  
"Now kitty.... jump into my hands.. trust me I won't drop you!!!" Link said in a voice a little over a whisper, and now having both of his hands through the bared window.  
  
Ichigo jumped and Link caught her....... but then he dropped her.  
  
"ASS WIPE!!!!! DON'T DIG YOU CLAWS INTO ME!!!!..... now lets try again... the owner wants to fuck you in the ass." Link said as he started to calm down over his hand that didn't get scratched.......-_-'  
  
"Meow" Ichigo said as she sweat dropped.  
  
She jumped and he caught her and she was out of the pound.  
  
"SEE NAVI I CAN TALK TO CATS!!! I TOLD YOU SO!!... damn fairy didn't believe me" Link said to his fairy as soon as she came out from his ass.  
  
Ichigo just sweat dropped again  
  
Ichigo started to pucker up her lips for link to kiss her... he just stuck a carrot in there...  
  
"sorry um.. I'll name you everlasting.....apple....well like I was saying I don't like oral sex from other species......" link the pervert he is said while running away after he noticed the whole pound staff running after him..  
  
"GO KITTY ESCAPE FROM THE MEANIES!!!!!" Link said while throwing the cat onto a row boat not tied to the dock..  
  
"AHHH I WILL KILL YOU FOR TAKING MY ASS FUCKING KITTY!!!!!!" Unnamed character A said while killing link literally with a softball.......  
  
*links body*  
  
*awwww I died........* his body said then a fairy comes out of nowhere and unnamed character A left back to the pound...... "YEEA FOR FAIRY!!!!! link screamed as he was revived my the fairy......  
  
"Kitty... were are you...well fuck my ass.. the cat left...." Link said spinning in circles looking for Everlasting-apple  
  
So.... Ichigo was stuck on a boat... as a cat........ in the middle of the lake...... and the wind stopped so she is going nowhere...  
  
"wow this sucks" Ichigo said in cat language to herself..  
  
Soon this big speed boat speeds by and flips her boat..... poor Ichigo can't swim....  
  
bloop  
  
bloop  
  
bloop bloop  
  
bloop  
  
BLOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPP  
  
Ichigo made more bloop-ing sounds as she went further and further down in the lake..... she was panicked by now.  
  
ALL OF A SUDDEN merman Sora from Kingdom hearts came swimming along and rescued Ichigo....  
  
This scared her... a merman...... without a nice stomach... damn him  
  
Well as he set her on the shore he gave her a kiss on the forehead... too bad it wasn't her lips  
  
Ichigo started walking all sad because that was her chance to become back to human form  
  
"Damn that merman or what ever he was...... I hate this world..... what did I do to deserve this????" Ichigo thought then all of a sudden  
  
This huge swarm of fan girls ran and ran over Ichigo  
  
She caught a bit of there convocation "EMINEM HE IS COMING TO PERFORM A FREE CONCERT AT THE TIKI MEIKI BAR!!!! AAAAAHHHHHHH" That was all they said and then left... she would have gone too if she wasn't stuck as a cat... Might as well go to the stop-shop-n-save, stalk someone and make them kiss me.. .yea that s a good idea!!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
RR HOPE YOU LIKED IT!!!!!!!  
  
Oh when she called Link a bead.. it means like a nut but cuter and not nut- ish... yea I g2g soon because Karate.... yea  
  
ME KUNG FU U IF U DON'T REVIEW!!! hope you liked my songs and fic oh and sorry about all the swearing... In real life I don't swear a lot no I am serious  
  
R AND R  
  
-Missyeru 


	5. Raise

Wow It has been like forever... Sorry.. Well first I was in this HUGE drawers and writers block..... and when I finally did come up with an Idea... ff.net wouldn't let me update.  
  
Also I decided I will do WHATEVER anyone tells me to on her.. this is just a fun fic that I came up with when me and my friends were SO hyper... my mom even started getting mad which isn't often.. so ANY ideas a welcome  
  
gods little fallen angle: Sure I'll make Pai and Ichigo get together at some point.. I don't know if it will turn into a romantic fanfic... I think I might make Ichigo a PIMP lol  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Raise   
  
Ichigo's POV  
  
Okay so I'm on my way to the Stop-shop-n-Save place. Well I look walk in with no problem... That is until the owner noticed a cat in his grocery store. He was pretty pissed..... and kicked me out....  
  
There goes my plain of stalking someone and making them kiss me.....  
  
Then again no place would let a cat in......  
  
except.  
  
Pets Mart  
  
Lucky for me It was just a few stores away so I ran as fast as I could to get there....   
  
I look around and find this REALLY cute looking guy... so I run up to him and start brushing against his leg..  
  
The bait worked.................. He picked me up..........  
  
Then I started to act all cat-ish to not get him suspicious .... then he started crunching up his nose like people do to babies......  
  
then..  
  
I kissed him.. yea On the lips...  
  
I TURNED HUMAN AGAIN!!!! YEA FOR ME!!!!!  
  
" what the fuck" was all the dude said then dropped me...   
  
It really hurt.. I wanted to hit him.. but then some crazy fan club screaming something about Eminem ran by again.  
  
"That was weird" Ichigo said as she left a very confused man in pets mart.  
  
Ichigo walked home to get to sleep.. She has had a long two days and her mom would surely worry about her.  
  
----Next day-----  
  
beep  
  
beep  
  
beep  
  
beep  
  
Ichigo's Alarm woke her up for work.  
  
She got dressed in the normal cafe uniform, and hurried out the door, because she was running a little late.  
  
Later  
  
Work was always a madness. but today was worse then any other day. As soon as Ichigo walked in it started.  
  
"WHERE IS MY MONKEY!!!!!" Pudding yelled jumping around in tears.  
  
"Don't worry pudding we will find it, just wait until after the cafe is closed" Mint said while waiting on people for the first time ever.  
  
Zakuro just stared then started to wipe a table of a couple that just left  
  
No one noticed Ichigo yet, this she was glad of.   
  
'Maybe I can just leave and no one will noticed' Ichigo thought as she turned around to walk out the door.  
  
"Were do you think you are going??" an all to familiar voice said.  
  
"Uhh..... umm... Hey Ryou..." Ichigo stopped and turned around, but just looked at her feet.   
  
"Were do you think you were going Ich" Ryou said while gently lifted her head to stair at him.  
  
"I-I was um just going to get the mail... Yea that's it I was just going to get the mail." Ichigo said feeling uncomfortable under Ryou's lustful stair.  
  
"I want to talk to you um in my room....Alone" Ryou said with a smirk on his face. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and led her up the stairs.   
  
'What the hell does he think he's doing... I should just yell out for mint or someone.' She thought frantically thinking of ways to get out of this soon to be situation with Ryou.  
  
In his room-----  
  
"Ichigo you can sit on my bed if you would like" Ryou said as he closed the door.  
  
"um... that's okay.. I'm fine standing"  
  
"Suit yourself" he said right before he jumped on his big fluffy bed. " I have noticed since you have been gone the last few days that you do a lot of work around here, and you are very important to the Mew mews" He said as he stared at the ceiling.  
  
"....." She just blinked 'Is this all he wanted... phew!' Ichigo thought as her pulse slowed down a lot.   
  
"So I decide I'll give you a raise." He sat up " ONLY if you do something for me" He said with an Evil smirk.  
  
" What and how much?" was all she said, and her pulse just rose.  
  
------------  
  
TBC! R&R!!  
  
And suggestions and Gomen for the bad past few chapters 


	6. Monkeys

Bad day!  
  
Okay sorry for the delay on updating.. first I was on vacation now and now I have summer school.. sorry.. Gomen gomen  
  
Hands every one a cookie!  
  
read and review!  
  
and I answered/ responded to reviews at the end!  
  
also sorry about how short the other chapter was!  
  
--------  
  
Chapter 6- Monkeys  
  
"Ryou what are you talking about... IM NOT LIKE THAT!!!!" Ichigo shrieked while she attempted to back up in a corner, but his room was so darn dirty!  
  
"huh? Ichigo what are you talking about??? I was going to ask you if you could clean my room for me... I mean.. I tried then I get board.. and rich kids like me are not meant to clean their own room" Ryou said as he stared in wonder on what in the earth she was thinking.  
  
"Oh... I suppose so" Ichigo relished her breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. " how much of a raise do I get?"  
  
"um..... 10 dollars.... is that enough...." Ryou mumbled. He hated giving our raises.. even if he had the hugest crush on Ichigo or not.  
  
"when do you want your room to be done and clean?" Ichigo said wondering if she should do it.... for all she knew something could be alive in here.. and knowing Ryou she wouldn't be surprised if there was.  
  
"ummm by tomorrow before I go to sleep" he said then got up and left leaving a shocked Ichigo.  
  
"wow I have a weird life" Ichigo mumbled to herself then started cleaning.  
  
His room was huge! He had a king size bed, a walk in closet, a bathroom with a huge bathtub and shower. There is 2 dressers one that is long and one that is tall and a desk with a dell notebook all the wood with a cherry stained color. It matched awesome with his blue walls. The bed spread is midnight blue which matches the blinds. The sheets were made with soft silk... but the beauty is all ruined with his messy behavior .  
  
Clothes, shoes, boxes, food, fast food rappers, video games and walkthroughs, manga, books, and magazines were all scattered along the floor. It is impossible to see the floor.  
  
-------------  
  
downstairs  
  
-------------  
  
I STILL CAN'T FIND MY MONKEY!!! Pudding screamed now breaking plates.  
  
This is causing some new arriving customers to leave.  
  
"Just chill uh, Maybe your monkey like got a girlfriend and like left" Mint said sipping tea.  
  
"MY MONKEY WAS A GIRL!!!! NOT A BOY!!!!! SO SHE WOULDN'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!" Pudding screamed! now sitting in a corner crying. Her other 3 monkeys were trying to comfort their master.  
  
Zakuro got sick of the yelling and whining so she put on her Cd player and started listing to the latest D12 Cd.  
  
"where's Ichigo I haven't seen here since me and Masaya went on our first date" Lettuce declared after she walked out from the back room.  
  
"well you know lettuce like Ichigo really did you know like Masaya and you were like her 'friend' and then you go all ho-ish like on us and then take him away from her" Mint said still sipping her tea  
  
"So.. what is that meant to mean?" Lettuce pouted "anyhow Masaya said that she was always late and he says I look HOT with contacts!!" She now had her arms crossed.  
  
"dum- de dum- de dum, Hello ladies are you having a good day?" Ryou said then left to the back room before anyone could respond..  
  
"that was like SO weird." Mind stated "well since Ichigo doesn't seem the type to like miss work I think she is dead" Mint said refilling her tea cup.  
  
It got deathly silent and every one stared at Mint.  
  
" Like what she might be! I mean she like hasn't called any of us and she like hasn't showed up for work for like ever something is totally wrong"  
  
"I WANT MY MONKEY!!" Pudding screams and runs in after Ryou hoping he has seen monkey #3  
  
"Excuses me miss.. MISS!!" some guys started yelling at Zakuro  
  
"These chicks don't even know the name of my band. But their all on my like they want to hold hands. cuz' once I blow they know that I'll be the man, all because I'm the lead singer of my band" could be slightly heard from Zakuro   
  
-------  
  
In the back room  
  
-------  
  
"RYOU!!!!!!! I CANT FIND MY MONKEY!" Pudding screamed in his face.  
  
"Pudding how do you know that you are missing a monkey?"  
  
"Because this monkey has a 1 on his stomach, This monkey has a 2 on his stomach and this monkey had a 4 on his stomach! THAT MEANS IM MISSING MONKEY NUMBER 3!!!!" She said holding 3 monkeys with numbers on them.  
  
"now pudding, did you put the numbers on the monkeys"   
  
"no why!"  
  
"maybe someone else did"  
  
"why would they do that" she said stoking one of her monkeys  
  
"because someone might be pulling a prank on you"  
  
"WHY WOULD YOU PULL A PRANK ON ME!!!!" Pudding screamed  
  
" I didn't I said Someone" Ryou said still keeping his cool while Keiichiro was listing a room away to their conversation, holding back a giggle.  
  
"IT HAS TO BE YOU!!!!"  
  
"how is that so?"  
  
"IF IT WASN'T YOU THEN YOU WOULDN'T KNOW THAT IT WAS A PRANK!!! AND SOMEONE ELSE WROTE THE NUMBERS!!!!!!!" she screamed   
  
"For one Pudding you told me your didn't write the numbers so someone else had to write them, maybe they thought it would be funny."  
  
"YOU ARE MEAN TO PUDDING!!!!!!!!!!" She yelled and started throwing her monkeys at him. When Ryou fell on the floor pudding started jumping on his back still throwing monkeys at him. " I WILL KILL MONKEY HURTER!!!!" Pudding said running out from the back room!  
  
" WHO TRIED TO TRICK ME WITH MY MONKEYS!!!!!!!" Pudding yelled in the cafe gaining everyone's attention. This also scared incoming customers. Pudding was so mad she had red eyes and fumes were latterly coming from her ears.  
  
"Pudding like no one pulled a trick on you" Mint said sipping her tea once more.  
  
Zakuro paused her music to see what all the fuss is about. "Pudding where are all of your monkeys" she said noticing that there is no monkeys on her head or shoulders.  
  
pudding looked around the room and started to panic. "my monkeys left me..." Pudding cried and went to sit in a corner  
  
some random people eating were whispering on how they think she deserves to go into a mental home and if the food wasn't so good they would never come back!  
  
"Hey mint you have to work when I leave, I'm taking off early today" Zakuro said.  
  
"And like why is that?" Mint responded "I totally hate to work" was her comeback  
  
"I have a date! that is why" Zakuro said then walked away  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
TBC READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
I hope you all liked it!!  
  
Kawaii-kitsune-2010 - Since you suggested something that means it is going to happen!! So sure there is going to be a little Ryou and Ichigo! To tell you the truth I love Ryou too! and PLEASE don't rape him!!! Hope you like this chapter!   
  
Tsubasa Azumi - I think that is an option question. I think that Masaya would get tired of waiting. I mean they are young, It would be different if they were older and were dating for a few years, but if you ask me it isn't really a serious serious relation ship, and in the last manga how they get married sort of is weird.... Also I am sorry that you don't think Ryou would call 'Sexy' or Keiichiro would smoke. well of coarse they really wouldn't but that is the point.. I am making every one ooc, I know that he really doesn't smoke but i made him because every one is sort of opposite as they usually are. Like I made Mint a Volley girl and Zakuro liking rap..... and I am also VERY sorry for swearing a lot I will cut it down.  
  
IchigoRyou - I hope you like this chap!!  
  
Please review if you read this!! I makes me happy when I receive reviews! Also if you have a suggestion to happen in this fic TELL ME!!  
  
I will do anything as long as it isn't changing EVEYTHING like for all I care charlie brown could buy the cafe from Ryou. YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THIS FANFICTION!  
  
-Missyeru 


	7. Streaking

Bad day  
  
YEA IM UPDATING!!!!  
  
If you're a gangster and talk slang, don't take offence I really like it I really do!! But it is SO darn funny!! But that could be because I am the whitest girl I know and it just sounds weird when I talk slang.....  
  
-------------  
  
Chapter 7- Streaking  
  
"Yo, Ryou, My home dwag, I hope yo dnt get hurt, tat was my trick yo, and I gotta slide, cuz I got some honey." Keiichiro said with various hand motions.  
  
Ryou sweat dropped at Keiichiro's new 'phase'. Last month he went through a phase where he was gay.... Good thing that was over.... "Where are you going off to?" Ryou said... looking at his Harley gangster friend.  
  
"I told yo I got a date yo." He said then walked out of the back room.  
  
'Wow....I wonder if I am hearing things.' Ryou said when he thought he heard a crashing sound  
  
-----------------------------  
  
While that was going on  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Zakuro's got a boyfriend! Zakuro's got a boyfriend!" Lettuce chimed as she was dancing around her friend. "OHH Who is he?! DO I know him?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"Get away from me!" Zakuro almost screamed at her annoying friend.  
  
"NO not until you tell me who you are dating!!!" Lettuce said now getting all up in Zakuro's face.  
  
"Geeze!! Lettuce like leave her alone, Its like SO her business not yours." Mint said flipping her hair then sipping her tea.  
  
"SO WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!!!!" Lettuce said not getting on Zakuro's last nerve.  
  
"Grrrrr" Zakuro said as she pushed Lettuce into the nearest table, and then walked away mumbling something about a wench.  
  
"HAHAHAHA Looks like you got egged on AH HAHAHAHA" Mint said roaring with laughter spilling her tea on her legs. "AAAHHHH HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT! HOT!" Mint said jumping up and down fanning her legs where the tea was spilled, which it really looked like she wet her pants.  
  
"Wow, chek out dis madness yo." Keiichiro said to himself, looking for his date.  
  
"HAHAHAHA THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING MY MONKEYS LEAVE ME!!!!!!" Pudding screamed while jumping from table to table in total madness.  
  
-------  
  
Later  
  
-------  
  
"LET'S GET HER NOW!!!! NOW NOW NOW NOW!!!!!!" And overly happy Kish yelled while jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh okay" Pai said "Let's do it now!" He said with a little excitement hiding in his voice.  
  
"Like dudes, who are we gonna get?" Tart said getting excited over nothing.  
  
"We are like gonna get Ichigo dude" Pai said mocking his alien friends surfer boy accent.  
  
"Radical!" Tart said nodding his head to nothingness.  
  
-------  
  
Later  
  
-------  
  
"I heard you're doing okay but I want you to know I'm a dick I'm Addicted to you, I can't handle this confusion, I wanna run away and never say goodbye, I get of stage right, drop the mic, I think I did it again I made you believe were more then just friends, Oh Baby, It might seem like a crush but I wanna be bad with you baby I, I wanna be the very best like no one ever was DA DA DADA!" Ichigo sang as she cleaned Ryou's room.  
  
"Wow that was really fun!! I want to do that again sometime!!!" She finished then stood up to stretch her legs.  
  
-------  
  
Later  
  
-------  
  
"Dude are you like totally sure that this is the place?" Tart asked looking at the tall brown bricked city building.  
  
"Uh YEAH HE IS!!!!! OF COURSE!!!!!! IT'S PAI, HE IS NEVER WRONG!" Kish said jumping up and down.  
  
"Shut up!" Pai and Tart said in a union while Pai put his hands over Kish's mouth.  
  
"Met meh gol hrite ow" Kish said in pai's palm. He let go.  
  
--------------  
  
Ding Dong  
  
--------------  
  
"Hello... are you guys here for the streaking party? A dirty blonde tall girl wrapped in a white towel said as she answered the door.  
  
The three men stared at each other in shock.  
  
"Wait hold on!" she shut the door. "CATIE, HANNAH, ARE WE READY FOR 3 NEW CUSTOMERS??!!!"  
  
"UM.... SURE!!!! MICHELLE!!!" The girl named Catie yelled down  
  
"mmm K" she opened the door.  
  
"Do you guys want to?" Michelle asked with excitement in her eyes.  
  
"Sure!" Tart said  
  
"OH MY GOSH!!!! I LOVE HOW YOU TALK!!!" The girl named Michelle squealed.  
  
".......Like what are you talking about?" Tart asked very confused.  
  
"YOU'RE SURFER ACCENT!!! I LOVE IT!!!!!! EEEK!!" She squealed again but this time giving Tart a tight hug.  
  
-------  
  
Later  
  
-------  
  
"Grrr.... I hate everyone I work with, Except Ichigo, at least she's not a wacko." Zakuro said to the mirror in the co-ed employee's only bathroom.  
  
"Hey babe wat chu winnen bout" Keiichiro said leaning in the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
A very curious pair of ears just so happened to be on their way to the bathroom and heard Keiichiro talking to someone, so the head behing the trash can in the hallway.  
  
"It's Just EVERYONE is SO annoying and Err Its pissing me off!" Zakuro said to the man.  
  
"Eryone?" Keiichiro said with his left eyebrow raised.  
  
"Well everyone but you baby" Zakuro glided over to him and started necking with him.  
  
As the figure got up to tell everyone else what they heard and saw they tripped and fell into the trashcan.  
  
"Baby did you hear that?" Zakuro said breaking the kiss.  
  
"Ya why" He said wanting more.  
  
"I think someone is listing in on us" She said very curious as to who would be so rude to listen in on their conversation.  
  
They walked out of the bathroom to see who was there.  
  
"MINT!!!" They both yelled as there eavesdropping friend.  
  
"Uh... Its not what It looks like, Like I wasn't listening to you two, I mean like I didn't even know you guys were like in there" Mink said standing up and running into the bathroom to get cleaned up.  
  
"Whatever." Zakuro said. "Hey lets go on out date babe." She cooed in his ear.  
  
"K" He said as she left to go on there date on his silver motorcycle.  
  
-------  
  
Later  
  
-------  
  
"Okay we are almost done!" One of the two girls said to Pai.  
  
---------------------  
  
In different room  
  
---------------------  
  
"Dude I love your hair!!" Tart said as he looked at his friend with now blue spiked hair.  
  
"Uh... You don't think they over did it do you?" Kish said still starting in the mirror.  
  
"Na dude, Its totally you! I wonder what Pai's hair is gonna look like. Dude do you like my retro-ness?" He asked touching his hair.  
  
"Yea the black, blonde and red highlight hair suits you!" Kish answered without looking away from the mirror. "I think Pai's hair will look awesome" He finished.  
  
-------  
  
Later  
  
-------  
  
"Okey Dokey!" Catie said as she spun Pai around to look at his new hair in the huge mirror.  
  
"Its blonde.... Very blonde" Was all he said with a blank expression on his face.  
  
Pai's hair was a golden blonde with white, bleached and bright blonde highlights all throughout it. Then they put gel in it and made it look messy and sexy.  
  
"Do ya like it do ya do ya do ya???" Michelle said starting at their master piece.  
  
"Sure.... Can I go now" He asked board yet shocked with his new hair  
  
He went out to see his friends and they all screamed at each others new hair styles. They were there for a while when a tall man with long hair walked in.  
  
"Hello men, do you guys know where my ring is???" The tall guy asked.  
  
"Uh..like who are you?" Tart asked starting to think what the girls would do to this mans hair.  
  
"I am Sauron! Looking for my ring! Do you have it?!!" He asked the group of weirdo's before him.  
  
"No we don't know what you are talking about...... what ring!" Pai asked confused.  
  
"YOU KNOW THE RING!!!!!!!" He yelled completely annoyed at this time.  
  
"ARE YOU GETTING MARRIED??? OH TO WHO? HUH WHO??? ARE YOU GAY??? ITS JUST A RING GO TO THE LOCAL ZALES AND BUY A NEW ONE!!!" Kish yelled not able to hold it any longer.  
  
"Forget it, I am going back to my movies" He said as he started to leave.  
  
"NOT SO FAST BIG BOY!!!!" Three girls yelled. Then they grabbed his clothes and pulled them back to the back rooms saying something aout lord of the rings and the evil man....  
  
-------  
  
Later  
  
-------  
  
"YES I AM DONE!!!! WHOOP WHOOOP!!! GO ME!!! OH OH OH!!!!" Ichigo celebrated as she finished with Ryou's room!!  
  
"I AM DONE!!!!" Ichigo yelled as she left his room!!! 'Wow that was the hardest thing I have ever done in my life!!!' she thought to herself as she walked down the stairs.  
  
"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG" Chanted a group of people that were surrounding one of the tables.  
  
"Excuse me, let me through, what's going on! LET ME THROUGH!!" Ichigo shouted as she wanted to see what all the commotion was all about. She finally got on her hands and knees and crawled through the group where she stood up and saw two men chugging pitches of beer. "Who are those two?" She asked the man standing next to her.  
  
"That is Vash the Stampede, and the Challenger is George W. Bush" It's Quite Intresting.  
  
"WOW THE PRESIDENT OF AMERICA IS IN JAPAN CHALLENGING THIS MAN TO A DRINKING CONTEST!!!!! I SO DID NOT KNOW THAT HE WAS LIkE THAT!!!" Ichigo screamed, which got Bush's attention and he lost. [[ I couldn't think of anyone else to go against vash... if u can thing of a better person feel free to change it!!]]  
  
-------  
  
Later  
  
-------  
  
It was getting lat and Ichigo closed the café.  
  
On her way home...  
  
"GO YOU, YOU LITTLE STRAWBERRY!" A blonde guy yelled as he threw a net over her head and tired her up.  
  
--------  
  
TBC!!  
  
--------  
  
Wow that was long!! GO ME!!! About the bush... we were talking about him... and yea I HOPE YOU LIKED IT READ AND REVIEW!! 


End file.
